Parodies à la Naruto
by Tashiya
Summary: Chansons marrantes et situations cocasses mettant en scène les personnages de Naruto. Quatrième shot : Naruto à Starmania
1. Néji et Sasuke chez l'ophtalmo

Ohayo tout le monde ! Je vous soumets une série de petites parodies co écrites avec ma soeur et ma cousine. Que les fans de Néji nous pardonnent, il a été particulièrement touché

Yen a pas beaucoup alors si vous avez des idées genre "Shika en cours de gym" ou "Kakashi chez le coiffeur (euh non celle là je l'ai faite ) ben, dites le moi et je verrai ce que je peux faire ;-)

Voilà. Enjoy !

**

* * *

**

**Néji et Sasuke chez l'ophtalmo**

_Sasuke sort de chez lui le visage morne et se dirige vers le centre ville. En chemin, il croise Néji, qui lui non plus ne semble pas heureux._

**Néji : **Ah Sasuke ! Où tu vas comme ça ?

**Sasuke** (marmonne) : Chez l'ophtalmo. Mon Sharingan débloque.

**Néji** : Non ? Toi aussi ? Alors je t'accompagne. J'ai des problèmes moi aussi.

**Sasuk**e : Ah ouais ? C'est quoi, toi ?

**Néji **: J'ai un oeil bloqué. Quand j'active mon Byakugan, ya qu'un oeil qui se met Vachement pratique !

**Sasuke** (sourit ironiquement) : Ouah... pas très classe, ça...

**Néji **: Sans dec ! Tenten a failli tourner de l'oeil quand je lui ai montré. (Oh oh ! t'as vu le jeu de mots ?) Et toi ?

**Sasuke** : Mon Sharingan bugue. Quand je l'active, je vois bien les mouvements mais parfois, l'image se bloque et ya des parasites qui parcourent mon champ de vision. Un peu comme quand l'antenne de la télé est plus branchée.

**Néji **en montrant la touffe un peu raplapla de Sasuke : En parlant d'antenne, t'as pensé à la régler ? C'est ptet pour ça.

**Sasuke** misérable : Ben non. J'ai plus de gel. Kakashi m'a coupé les vivres !

**Néj**i scandalisé : oh le radin !

**Sasuke** s'enflamme Mais ouais ! Et il refuse de me dire la marque, en plus. C'est déloyal.

**Néji** compatissant : Ouais. Tu devrais faire comme moi : cultiver ton propre gel.

**Sasuke** comprend pas : Gné ?

**Néji** : Ben ouais. Le gras, c'est naturel et ça tient !

**Sasuke** (réfléchit un instant) : ouais mais nan. Sur moi ça marchera pas, faut que ça tienne en l'air. Le gras, ça suffira pas.

**Néji** (déçu) : Bof, c'était juste une idée comme ça. Ah, on arrive.

_Ils s'assoient dans la salle d'attente. Sasuke prend un livre. Néji de son côté active son mono Byakugan et se met à faire des clins d'oeil dans le vide en changeant d'oeil à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke lui demande :_

**Sasuke** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous !

**Néji (**soudain gêné) : ben... J'essaie de débloquer mon oeil, nanard va !

_Sasuke tire la langue_  
_L'ophtalmo débarque. Pris au dépourvu, Néji saisit une revue et se cache derrière. _

**Sasuke** (impatienté) : T'as fini ouais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? C'est à nous

**Néji **(paniqué) : Attends ! Mon... mon oeil est bloqué ! J'arrive plus à l'enlever ! Si j'arrive comme ça, le gars ne voudra jamais me recevoir !

**Sasuke** (méprisant) : Pfff.

**L'ophtalmo**, perplexe Eh bien ? Vous venez ?

**Néji **(après s'être donné une baffe et réalisé avec soulagement que son oeil s'était débloqué) : On vient.

_Dans le cabinet :_

**Ophtalmo : **Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

_Les deux garçons se regardent. Néji commence :_

**Néji **: Ben... regardez.

_Il active son oeil droit. L'ophtalmo blêmit, pousse un hurlement et s'évanouit._

**Néji (exaspéré) **: Merde ! À chaque fois ça me fait le coup ! A ce rythme là, mon compte en banque va y rester et moi je resterai borgne toute ma vie à supposer qu'Hiashi-sama ne m'ait pas tué avant ! La honte ! Déjà que je ne suis pas très bien vu au sein du clan...

Sasuke (fatigué de l'entendre geindre) : Oh, t'as fini ouais ! Tu me gonfles. (gifle le médecin) Eho ! Debout la dedans !

**Ophtalmo** : Hein... ? Où suis-je ? (regarde autour de lui et se souvient) Ah oui... ah oui ! Vous là, ne vous approchez pas de moi !

**Néji **(essaie de ne pas le brusquer) : Mais calmez-vous bon sang. Je vais pas vous manger. Ecoutez...

**Ophtalmo** (tremblant) : Vous... vous n'avez pas de pupille... Vous êtes aveugle ?

**Néji (offensé)** : Il ose me traiter d'aveugle ! Moi ! J'ai une vision aux rayons X mon gars !

**Ophtalmo** (tourne de l'œil) : C'est trop pour moi...

**Néji **(qui commence à s'énerver) : Ah non ! Restez éveillé ! Je vous explique l'histoire de mon oeil. Vous y verrez plus clair.

_Se lance dans de grandes explications sur le Byakugan. A côté, Sasuke regarde sa montre et pousse un gros soupir._

- Pas prêt de passer, moi.

_Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, Néji termine. L'ophtalmo le regarde d'un air passionné._

**Ophtalmo** - Très intéressant... vraiment un cas hors du commun... malheureusement, je ne peux rien pour vous.

**Néji** (désespéré) et **Sasuke** (offusqué d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour rien - Naaaaaaaaniiii ?

**Ophtalmo** - Ben oui. C'est un chirurgien qu'il vous faut.

**Néji soudain inquiet :** Un chirurgien ! Je croyais que c'était juste un nerf pincé

**Ophtalmo** - Oh, c'est sûrement ça. Mais je suis ophtalmo, pas boucher.

**Néji (affolé)** : Boucher ?

**Sasuke : **mais non ! il plaisante. Bon, à moi !

**Le médecin (soupire)** : qu'est-ce que vous avez vous ? C'est le même genre ?

**Sasuke** - Dans un sens ouais. Mais c pas les mêmes yeux.

_Active son Sharingan. L'ophtalmo pâlit et s'évanouit à nouveau. Sasuke s'énerve._

**Sasuke** - Oh putain ! Mes yeux sont quand même moins effrayants que les siens !

**Néji (vexé) : **t'as dit quoi là ?

**Sasuke :** laisse tomber. (donne un coup de pied au médecin)debout !

**Ophtalmo** - Qu... quoi ? Qui me parle ? Aaaaah ! Encore vous !

**Sasuke** - Ouais encore moi. Zavez pas réglé mon problème.

**Ophtalmo** -Ah oui, alors, c'était quoi vous ?

**Sasuke** - cet oeil me permet de visualiser à l'avance les gestes de mes adversaires. seulement depuis un moment, l'image se bloque, et est parcourue de parasites.

**Ophtalmo** - very interesting. Et alors ?

**Sasuke** - Ben... qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

**Ophtalmo** - Mon pauvre garçon, je n'en sais rien moi.

**Sasuke** - Mais vous êtes ophtalmo non ? _(Met 1kunai sous sa gorge) _alors réglez-moi ça !

L**e médecin (paniqué)** : mais... mais... c'est un électricien que vous devez voir. Vous captez mal l'image ; c'est sûrement l'antenne. Achetez-vous du gel !

**Sasuke (désespéré)** : mais je suis à sec !

**Ophtalmo** - oui ben, désolé mais ça, c pas mon problème. Arrangez-vous avec votre fournisseur.

**Néji (chuchote à Sasuke)** : il déchire ton ophtalmo. Vachement compétent. Même moi, je ferais mieux.

**Sasuke** : ta gueule.

**L'ophtalmo** : bien. Ça vous fera 800 dollars

**Néji et Sasuke :** quuuuuuuuuooooooiiiiiiii ?

_Le lendemain, dans le journal  
" à notre regretté ophtalmologiste mort tragiquement avec des traces de brûlure sur le corps et les artères complètement bouchées"_

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Même si non dites le que je vois ce qui allait pas. Et si vous avez des idées, ben pareil, dites-le !_


	2. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura en chansons

Wouahou ! Toutes ces reviews ! j'en ai le vertige ! Je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir fait un bide (ben oui, on sait jamais si on va faire un flop ou pas...). Je constate que l'ophtalmo n'a dans l'ensemble pas trouvé grâce à vos yeux (manquerait plus que ça !) et c'est tant mieux !

Merci à **Lady Sam**, **NalaHalliwell** (contente de te revoir ), **yue-redmon** (un vrai voleur, ouais ! A mort les capitalistes !), **inunobaka** (mince, je suis repérée! je suis l'échappée n°45 77-6, et toi ? ), **Akemi-Luo**, **Zelina56, sasu et Lukomax** (ou plutôt Ritsuko pasque si j'ai bien compris vous êtes trois dans l'histoire)

Spécial merci à mes fidèles revieweurs : **tafolpamadlaine** (le problème de Néji ? Ya un seul oeil qui se met en mode Byakugan quand il l'active merci infiniement à toi !), **Maetelgalaxy** (aha ! une autre review de toi, jdeviens bonne modestie modestie, **Elizabeth Moonstone** (t'as aussi fait des parodies ? tu les as publiées que je me marre :-p) et **momiji64  
Thank you so much ! Love you guys ! (**cherchez pas, j'ai eu anglais ce matin pendant trois heurs des suite )

C'est dans un autre genre que je vous présente trois petites chansons présentant chacune un personnage, à savoir, Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke. J'espère que ça vous fera rire  
Sasuke : cherche pas, tu vas faire un flop.  
Sakura : ouais, c'est honteux de nous faire subir ça  
Naruto : moi j'aime bien. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire chanteur...  
Moi : eh ben tu vas être content !

**

* * *

****Sur la chanson « je me présente je m'appelle Henri »**

Naruto : Je me présente, j'm'appelle Naruto ! J'aimerais bien réussir ma vie, être Hokaaaaaaaaage…être beau…

Voix derrière : Hhmm…

Naruto : avoir de l'argent…et surtout être intelligent !

Voix derrière : on peut rêver !

Naruto : Mais pour tout cela…va falloir que…je change complètement !

**Sur l'air de "Meunier, tu dors**" (vive les références culturelles hihi !)

Sasuke, tu dors  
Naruto, Naruto va trop vite !  
Sasuke, tu dors,  
Naruto, Naruto est trop fort !

Si tu te magnes pas de progresser,  
tu te feras encore humilier !  
Mais ce ne sera pas la première fois  
qu'il faille que Naruto veille sur toi !

Sasuke, tu dors  
Naruto, Naruto va trop vite !  
Sasuke, tu dors,  
Naruto, Naruto est trop fort !

**Sur « Je m'appelle Emilie Jolie »**

**Sakura** – Je m'appelle Haruno Sakura, je m'appelle Haruno Sakura

Je voudrais partir avec luiiii (Sasuke gémit) tout au bout du cieeeel

Sur ses aaailes

Même si elles sont pas très jolies, là-haut

**Sasuke** – (marmonne) Je t'emmerde

(chante) Je m'appelle Uchiwa Sasuke

J'aim'rais qu'elle arrête de m'faire chier

(se passe la main dans les cheveux) mais faut dire chui tellement beau gosse…

**Sakura** – J'approuve !

**Sasuke** - … c'est pas étonnant (s'énerve) mais c'est chiant !

Elle est vraiment pire que du spa (Sakura s'accroche à lui) radra !

Mais dégage !

* * *

ben c tout pour l'instant, je sais yavait pas grand chose... La prochaine fois, Néji aura RV chez le psy

Sinon alors j'ai reçu plusieurs idées de projets :

1- Kiba à la fourière ou la SPA  
2- Gaara espionnant les filles aux bains grâce à son 3ème oeil  
3- Rock Lee et ses tentatives pour séduire Sakura  
4- Gaara à un concours de sculptures de sable

Dites-moi celle qui vous plairait le plus. A la prochaine !


	3. Néji chez le psy

Salutations belle compagnie ! Vraiment je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir tous ces reviews et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !

Merci à **Baka-han** (désolée pour tes côtes ), **lukomax, sahra, Tsukieina, yue-redmon** (merciii, et effectivement je ne dirais pas non à un peu d'aide pour les prochains shots ; et t'inquiète pas, je n'abuse jamais de la générosité des gens ;-) j'ai plutôt honte de ne pas pouvoir la leur rendre en général**), inunobaka, envy, Stingmon** (pas mal ton idée d'envoyer les Akatsukiens chez le psy, elle va avoir du boulot la pauvre ! XD), Lady Sam (merci ! trop sympa !), **littleange54, dee-dee, darkzizanie, Melcianer** et **Nouki.**

Spécial merci à **tafolpamadlaine** (la seule, l'unique ), **Elizabeth, Maetelgalaxy** (oui mais comme tu ne review pas souvent, quand tu le fais je me dis que c'était vraiment bien ; bon ok pas pour ce chapitre mais voilà quoi, tu vois ), **Sakoni** (ouais c'est vrai je fais plus long d'habitude mais j'avais vraiment la flemme d'écrire les chansons en entier ; pas mal tes idées, pas mal, je note) et **Akemi-Luo**.

A l'unanimité moins une voix me semble-t-il, le prochain (euh non celui après le prochain) sera consacré à Kiba à la fourrière ! Certains d'entre vous m'ont aussi donné d'autres idées prometteuses

En attendant, ouvrez la porte devant vous avec marqué « Psychologue/Psychiatre pour âmes en détresse » et suivez donc le petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux blancs qui est en train de se demander ce qu'il fait là

* * *

**Néji chez le psy **

_Néji entre dans le bureau, pas très à l'aise et s'assoit en face de la psy._

**La psy **souriante : Bonjour mon petit. Détends toi, ne stresse pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas chez le psy que tu es fou. Alors dis moi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

**Néji **: Bin, en fait, je fais partie du clan Hyuuga...

**La psy **marmonne : Malédiction…

**Néji **: Mais le problème, c'est que je suis dans la Bunke !

**La psy **grimace : C'est ce que je craignais !

**Néji** : Et voyez vous, les membres de la Bunke sont censés protéger les membres de la Soke au péril de leur vie ! Autant vous dire que toute perspective de carrière est inutile ! Et blablabla…et patati et patata…

_3 heures plus tard :_

**Néji** : et je suis considéré comme un génie, mais un génie ne devrait-il pas être à la tête de son clan ? Je suis traité comme un esclave ! Vous comprenez docteur ?

**La psy **: ZzzZZzzzZ… ? Euh oui oui continuez…

**Néji** : Et je fais souvent un rêve…

**La psy **soupire: Ah bin pas trop tôt !

**Néji** : et dans ce rêve, je suis Spider Man.

_Silence. Regard perplexe de la psy._

**Néji** : Nan, nan, je plaisante ! C'était pour savoir si vous suiviez.

**La psy **vexée qu'on ne la prenne pas au sérieux : C'est bas ça.

**Néji** n'écoute pas : Et alors dans ce rêve, j'ai des plumes et un bec, et je suis enfermé dans une cage !

**La psy **: ça devient sérieux !

**Néji** : … et alors avec mon Juuken, joignant ses gestes a sa parole je fais les 64 barreaux divins…

**La psy **qui a manqué de se faire crever un œil : Ne vous enflammez pas, ne vous enflammez pas.

**Néji** : Et la porte s'ouvre !

**La psy :** Oh merveilleux ! Et vous ne voyez pas la porte de mon cabinet s'ouvrir aussi ? tapote sa montre Parce que j'ai d'autres rendez-vous là ! Abrégez un peu !

**Néji** l'ignorant (il est des Hyuuga merde, il va se laisser couper la parole comme ça) : Et là je me dit : « Néji, mon vieux, tu t'es ouvert une voie vers la liberté ! ». Et là…

**La psy** qui commence à s'enflammer aussi : Vous vous envolez ? Dites-moi que vous vous envolez !

**Néji** ton tragique : … PAFF ! Y a Naruto avec un bonnet d'Hokage, qui m'attrape, me remet dans la cage en ricanant et en disant : « Tu vois, j'ai changé les Hyuuga pour toi ! Je les ai débarrassés de ta présence inutile et de tes blablatages épuisants sur le destin !

**La psy** : C'est tragique ce que vous me racontez.

**Néji** : Et je pense que ça a un rapport avec mon sceau maudit cherche où il est, puis soulevant son bandeau Vous voyez, là !

**La psy** frôle l'attaque : Aaaah ! Des scarifications ! Mon pauvre garçon ! Vous êtes encore plus atteint que je ne le croyais ! Exprimez votre malaise autrement !

**Néji **désespéré : Mais comment ? Je ne sais rien faire !

**La psy** : Vous n'êtes pas con quand même. Vous savez lire et écrire. Ecrivez votre journal intime ! après réflexion Nan, si on le trouvait, ça vous enverrait à l'asile. Chantez ! C'est un très bon moyen d'expression.

**Néji** : mélancolique Vous connaissez Starmania ?

_La psy hoche la tête._

**Néji** : Il y a une chanson qui exprime très bien ma détresse.

**La psy** : Rassurez moi, vous n'allez pas chanter !

**Néji** :Chante Voici le SOS d'un Hyuuga en détresse…J'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulaiiiis…J'voudrais bien être un oiseauuuuu… Chuis mal dans ma peauuu…

**La psy** une expression d'horreur intense sur le visage, se bouche les oreilles et commence à chialer

**Néji** : Oh ! Je vous est émue docteur c'est ça ?

**La psy** : Nannnnnnnn ! Vous avez massacré ma chanson préférée ! sèche ses larmes Bon ne vous mettez pas au chant, c'est une très mauvaise idée ! Quitte à massacrer quelque chose, massacrez du mou ! Faîtes de la pâte à modeler !

**Néji** : De la pâte à modeler ? Oui vous avez parfaitement raison docteur !

_Chez lui _

**Hiashi** : Bon Néji ça commence à bien faire avec ta pâte à modeler ! Y en a jusque sous mon lit !

**Néji** : Mais…Hiashi-sama, c'est un moyen d'expression comme un autre ! C'est ma psy qui me l'a conseillé.

**Hinata **air choqué (le mythe qui se brise) : Tu vas chez le psy Néji-nii-san ?

**Néji** tout bas : Merde grillé !

**Hiashi** : Tu vas chez le psy ? Ca ne te coûte pas tout ton argent de poche au moins ? regarde le porte monnaie de Néji, pète un câble Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Néjiiiii! le punit avec son sceau

**Néji** se roule par terre : Aaaaaaaah ! chante J'ai la tête qui éclate ! J'voudrais seulement dormir …

**Hiashi **atterré, arrête le truc du sceau pour se boucher les oreilles (normal, il a besoin des deux mains) : Aaargh, silence bon sang !

**Néji** se calme et se tourne vers Hinata : Hinata-sama, montre son œuvre en pâte à modeler Vous savez ce que c'est vous au moins ?

**Hinata** :soudainement gênée, l'index sur les lèvres euh…Un poisson ?

**Néji** : Aaaaah ! Vous m'achevez ! C'est un oiseau ! Un oiseau ! chante J'aurais voulu être un artiiiiiiiiste…

**Hiashi à Hinata** : Je commence à penser que lui offrir Starmania a son anniversaire était une très mauvaise idée !

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a fait rire comme ma cousine, ma soeur et moi. On s'est même amusées à le jouer moi je faisais la psy et Hinata. Quand je regarde cette vidéo (oui parce qu'on s'est filmées, on n'avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire ce jour là faut croire) je me marre encore (ça date de... un an presque jour pour jour d'ailleurs, on avait fait ça pd les vacs de ski et...

Ino : t'arrête un peu de raconter ta vie, ouais? On s'en fout !

Moi : roh ça va, ça va. Bref, ben je vous donne le programme de la prochaine fois : Starmania chez Naruto

Néji : j'ai peur...

Sasuke : moi aussi

Naruto : jpourrai faire Johnny Rockefort ?

Hinata (sautant sur l'occasion) : et moi Cristal ?

Moi : nan.

Naruto et Hinata : hééééé ? Pourquoi ? TT

Moi : parce que j'ai déjà attribué les rôles.

Naruto : et je suis dedans ?

Moi (regarde le script) : euh non, désolée.

Naruto : TT

Moi : mais par contre, on retrouvera Sasuke et Néji.

Sasuke et Néji : et merdeuuuh

Moi : et oh ! j'oubliais Gaara

Gaara : ...


	4. Naruto à Starmania

Amis lecteurs, vous en avez rêvé, vous avez reviewé (vos étiez beaucoup d'ailleurs, chouette !), vous avez demandé…

Voici pour vous, en exclusivité…

NARUTO A STARMANIA

En coulisse :

Sasuke : oh putain… jle sens mal.

Néji : …

Naruto : OUAIS ! Enfiiin ! Je vais pouvoir étaler mon talent de chanteur aux yeux de tous !

Moi : euh… (prise d'un doute) il est dans le scénar, lui ? (cherche, cherche) Ben non, pourtant…

Naruto : Gnééééé ? Pourquooooii ?

Moi : parce que je tiens pas à perdre tous mes revieweurs simplement pasque monsieur a voulu pousser la chansonnette.

Naruto : mé pourquoi Néji il va chanter et pas moi alors que t'as dit qu'il chantait comme un pied ?

Néji (vexé) : Eho, jte permets pas.

Naruto : toi t'as une belle gueule mais aucun talent artistique

Moi : et toi, tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre, donc comme ça c'est réglé.

Naruto : T.T

Moi : bon alors, vous avez tous bien préparé votre texte ?

Shikamaru : galèère

Moi : eho, toi t'as presque rien à dire alors va pas te plaindre. Mais j'espère que tu le sais ton texte vu que c'est toi qui commences.

Shika (blasé) : ouais, ouais…

Moi : Gaara ?

Gaara : …

Moi (grosse goutte): on va dire que ça veut dire oui. Néji, Tenten ?

Tenten : ouiiiii !

Néji : …

Moi : roh, un peu d'enthousiasme, bon sang ! C'est pas la mer à boire.

Néji : nan, c'est pire.

Moi : Pfff… bon euh ya qui après euh… Itachi, Sasuke ?

Sasuke (boude) : pourquoi jdois chanter avec lui ?

Moi : parce que vous vous adorez ?

Itachi (s'énerve) : Sharingan !

Moi (agite les mains, trèèès mal à l'aise) : couché, Itachi, couché. Gentil, pas mangekyou-sharinganiser, hein ?

Itachi (pète un cable) : MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN !

Moi (sort un miroir) : retour du sharingan avec le miroir no jutsu ! Tiens, ça t'apprendra à m'embêter.

Itachi (tombe) : aïe

Moi (à Sasuke) : tu le réveilleras, hein ?

Sasuke : jpréfère chanter tout seul.

Moi : et comment tu feras triple andouille, c un duo !

Sasuke : …

Moi : et sinon… ah ben oui bien sûr (ton résigné) Jiraya ?

Jiraya (très enthousiaste) : évidemment que je sais mon texte ! Je te rappelle que je suis un artiste de grande réputation et que je sais apprécier la beauté à sa juste valeur !

Moi (perplexe) : c'est quoi le rapport ?

Jiraya : bé… . bé alors tu vois la beauté, c'est quand…

Moi (le coupe avant que ça dégénère) : oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris !

Breeef, après ce prologue fort en émotions et protestations, je vous laisse à votre lecture. Petite précision, les personnages de Starmania n'ont pas de correspondance directe avec ceux de Naruto et toutes les chansons ne sont pas adaptées loin de là sinon j'y aurais passé des années.

Les passages en italiques ce sont les commentaires en coulisses

* * *

(Obscurité)

Musique qui se lève. Applaudissements.

Voix off de Shikamaru :

« Il se passe quelque chose au village de Konoha,

Le village où il n'arrivait jamais rien,

Où l'on appelait les ninjas

Que si l'on avait pe (baillement) pe-pe (nouveau baillement)

_Moi : Shikamaru !_

Voix de Shika : oh ça va

« pe-pe-pe-perdu son chien.

Il se passe quelque chose au village de Konoha !

Ce coin pépère, ce coin… euh c'est quoi la suite ? Ce coin…

_Naruto (souffle) : plein de ramens !_

Voix de Shika : ah bon ? ok

« Ce coin pépère, ce coin plein de ramens

Avec ses euh… » Et après c'est quoi déjà ?

_Moi : Shikamaruuu !_

Voix off de Shika :

« Ce coin plein de ramens, avec ses… »

oh pi j'en marre tiens, jme barre !

* * *

Moi (prise au dépourvu) : … euh… En raison de la désertion soudaine et totalement imprévue de mon narrateur, euh… Rideaauuuu !

Sasuke : >. Mais il é pas levé le rideau…

Moi : ah bon ? Euh ben… euh (regarde son script) euh Gaara ?

Gaara : …

Moi (le pousse sur la scène d'un coup de pied) : alleeeez

Gaara (regard de fou) : Sabaku….

Moi : tututut ! pas de sang sur la scène ou c toi qui nettoies !

Gaara : >. 

* * *

Lever de rideau.

Gaara (se décide enfin à chanter, enfin chanter…)

« Quand tout le monde dort tranquille

Dans n'importe quel village,

Et qu'on entend des cris précurseurs de l'orage… »

_Naruto : oah, ça rime !_

_Moi (atterrée) : c'est fait exprès, Naruto…_

Gaara (voix morne)

« Des corps sont retrouvés complètement broyéés

(s'échauffe) et si le sable autour se met à s'agiter..

Alors… on sent le danger s'approcher

Car Gaara est en ville (tadam musique qui fait peur, petit clin d'œil à Miwako) ! »

_Gaara : pourquoi je parle de moi à la troisième personne ?_

_Moi : euh… pour flatter ton ego ?_

_Gaara (renonce à comprendre)_

Gaara (voix enthousiaste)

« Quand Gaara est en viiiille, tout le monde fuit en hurlant !

C'est pas très étonnant vu ses (mes ? quoi c'est la même chose, non ?) antécédents

_Sakura : c'est clair…_

Gaara

« les gars qui se maquillent, ça fait rire les passants,

Mais comme c'est Gaara, c'est pas vraiment marrant

Jdirais… même que c'est carrément flippant !

Quand je débarque en ville !

_Moi : eh ! c'est pas ça qui est marqué sur le script._

_Gaara : béé, ça revient au même._

_Moi : ah ben oui c'est vrai._

Gaara (s'enflamme)

« Mooooooii, ce que jveux c'est exister

Je tue pour me le prouver

Je n'aime que moi et ne me bas que pour moi !

Moiiii, ce que j'veux c'est exister

Je tue pour me le prouver

Et je vais tous vous écrabouiller ! Mouahahahah ! »

_Moi (panique) : euh, on enchaîne, on enchaîne, allez !_

_Gaara (regard de fou, le retour) : j'ai pas fini la chanson ! Sabaku…._

_Moi (se sent mal) : pas ltemps, pas ltemps ! allez, allez, suivant !

* * *

_

Tenten (arrive sur scène toute seule, s'arrête, retourne en coulisse et revient en tirant quelqu'un par le bras) : Allez mais viens, quoi ! C'est à nous !

Voix derrière : jveux pas !

Tenten : Néji, sois gentil yen a que pour deux minutes, allez punaise !

Néji (se décide finalement à sortir) : je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas ici de mon plein gré et que…

Sasuke : on s'en serait un peu doutés, tu vois…

Néji : toi, ta gueule, tu rigoleras moins quand ce sera ton tour. (A Tenten) Bon vas-y, qu'on en finisse.

Tenten (se recoiffe et commence)

« Néji… Il s'appelle Néji…

Néji : bwaaaaa…  
Tenten : Je suis folle de lui…  
Néji : miséricorde… Décidément, je m'y ferai jamais…  
Tenten : c'est un garçon pas comme les autres…  
Néji (vexé) : merci !  
Tenten : mais moi je l'aime…c'est pas de ma faute…  
Néji : comme c'est touchant…  
Tenten : même si je sais (chiale) qu'il ne m'aimera ja-mais…  
Néji (soupir de soulagement)  
Tenten : Néji…il s'appelle Néji…(misérable) c'est mon seul ami…  
Néji : oula oulaa !

Lee : eeeeeh ! et moi alors ? Le fauve de Jade, éternel, l'incarnation de la fougue de la jeun…

Moi (le fait dégager d'un coup de pied au cul) : désolé pour cet imprévu, on reprend !

Tenten (continue comme si de rien n'était) :

Néji, il s'appelle Néji…(misérable) c'est mon seul ami…

Néji : oula oulaa !

Moi : ouais c'est bon, on a compris !

Tenten (air sadique) : Dans sa tête il s'prend pour un oiseau…  
Néji : Eeeehh ! Comment elle le sait !  
Tenten (jubile) : Il est complètement parano…  
Néji : ah ça c'est gentil !  
Tenten : C'est probablement…à cause de ce maudit sceau…

(Fin de la chanson, applaudissements)

En coulisse :

Moi (engueule Néji) : je t'avais dit de pas faire les commentaires, bordel !  
Néji : j'ai trouvé que ça mettait du piquant.  
Tenten : sympa pour moi…

Néji : quoi ? c'est pas vrai ? T'es aussi expressive qu'un chewing gum mâché….  
Tenten (part en chialant)

Moi : euh… t'aurais ptet pu y aller plus doucement…

Néji : nan.

Moi : plus gentiment…

Néji : nan

Moi : moins méchamment ?

Néji : tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?

Moi : bon, bon. Ça va ! Euh… Jiraya ! A toi !

* * *

Jiraya (entre sur scène d'un pas léger, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une longue vue à la main)

Moi (tjs en coulisse) : mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec sa longue vue lui ? o.O

Jiraya (pointe son instrument droit sur le public) : oho ! que de jolies femmes ce soir ! Ah si, Mme là, assise au 15ème rang, troisième fauteuil en partant de la droite, permettez-moi. Vous avez des atouts absolument magni…

Moi (déboule et lui confisque longue vue et autre objet suspect) : couché Jiraya, tu arrêtes ta séance de matage et tu chantes ! plus vite que ça !

Jiraya (se tourne vers moi avec un sourire qui me fout soudain la trouille) : et après je te retrouve dans les coulisses c'est ça ?

Moi (très très peur, lui donne une baffe) : bas les yeux, sale pervers ! Allez, au boulot ! (s'en va)

Jiraya (se gratte la gorge, gonfle sa poitrine et commence) :

« J'ai du succès dans mes affaires, j'ai du succès dans mes amours ;

Je change souvent de secrétaaaaires !

_Kakashi (pas content) : eh ! pourquoi c'est pas moi qui chante ça ?_

_Moi (coup d'œil aguicheur) : on peut s'arranger si tu veux._

_Kakashi (soudain un peu pâle) : euh non, finalement, c'est mieux comme ça !_

_Moi : T.T_

Jiraya

« J'ai mon poste d'observation en haut des arbres ou des maisons,

D'où je contemple mon horizooooon.

J'ai réussi et j'en suis fier ! Au fond je n'ai qu'un seul regret :

J'matte pas autant que je le voudrais…

_Néji (se tourne vers moi) : tu n'as pas honte d'écrire des trucs pareils ?_

_Moi (baisse la tête) : si, beaucoup ._

Jiraya (s'enflamme)

« J'aurais voulu être un Hyugaaaaaa !

Pour pouvoir mater quand j'le veeeeeuuux !

Et que les filles le veuillent ou paaaaas,

Je n'aurai qu'à cligner des yeuuuux ! »

_Néji (consterné) : ma réputation est foutue_

_Moi (tape sur son épaule, compatissante)_

Jiraya (continue avec entrain)

« J'aurais voulu être un acteeeeeur !

Pour tous les jours rouler des peeeeelles !

_Sasuke : euh… c'est pas un peu exagéré, là ?_

_Moi : mais non pas du tout. C'est exactement lui !_

« A toutes les jolies demoiseeeeelles…

et montrer mon côté charmeeeuuur !

_Sakura : mais de quel côté charmeur il parle ?_

_Moi : là, tu me poses une colle, chérie_.

Jiraya (termine)

« J'aurais voulu être un chanteeeeeur !

Pour pouvoir crier mes enviiiiiiies !

Moi : ouhlà euh ça dégénère là. Jiraya ! STOOOOP !

Jiraya (m'ignore royalement)

« mais surtout, hein, n'ayez pas peeeeeeur !

Ino : trop tard

Jiraya (ouvre grand les bras)

« Parce qu'avec moi, vous s'rez…. »

Moi (l'assomme avec un marteau ; ben quoi aux grands maux les grands moyens) : pfiiiuuu ! juste à temps. C'était vraiment pas une bonne idée de l'engager, lui.

Kakashi : c'est ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début.

Moi : je ne suis pas sûre que tu aurais fait mieux, trésor…

Kakashi (boude)

Moi : booon ! A qui le tour ? (regarde son papier) Sasuke, Itachi ! C'est à vous !

Sasuke (arrive mains dans les poches en traînant des pieds) :

« T'as tué toute la famille, j'pourrais…

Moi (le coupe) : mais attends ! Je t'ai dit que c'était un duo. Un duooo, bordel ! Où est ton frangin ?

Sasuke : c'est plus mon frangin.

Moi (essaie de rester zen) : bon, où est Itachi ?

Sasuke : je sais pas

Moi : tu l'as pas réveillé !

Sasuke : ben, non. J'aurais du ?

Moi (s'arrache les cheveux) : mais qui m'a foutu des empotés pareils, c'est pas vréééé ! retenez-moi ou je fais un malheur !

Itachi (pas conquérant) : pas de panique, pas de panique, me voilà. L'homme de la situation.

Sasuke (moqueur) : t'as fini de te mangekyou sharinganiser tout seul ?

Itachi : MANGEKYOU….

Moi (qui n'a pas envie que ça se termine en bain de sang alors que la fin est proche ; chercher la logique XD) : ohlà, ohlà ! On se calme les frangins !

Itachi et Sasuke : c'est pas mon frangin !

Moi (baisse la tête) : je suis prise d'une grande lassitude…

* * *

Musique de « Ego trip »

Sasuke (qui a finalement été rejoint par Itachi) : T'as tué toute la famille, j'pourrais savoir pourquoi ?  
Dans ta tête y s'est passé quoi pour que tu fasses ça !

Itachi : J'voulais simplement savoir si j'étais fort  
(méprisant) Mais tu peux pas comprendre vu que ta force est au point mort

Sasuke (pète un câble) : Itachi, t'es complètement fêlé !  
J'peux vraiment plus te saquer ! (Il était temps)  
Avant j't'admirais, t'étais un vrai modèle,  
Mais maint'nant tout c'que j'veux c'est t'exploser la cervelle !

Itachi (ricane) : Si tu veux me tuer commence par progresser.  
Petit frère, tu m'fais pitié tellement t'es nul à !

Les deux ensemble : Uchiwa ! On est les frères Uchiwa. On s'aime pas.

Coulisse :

Néji : quelle chute pertinente !

Sakura : oui alors là vraiment, chui impressionnée.

Moi : toi la guimauve, ta gueule. Et toi Néji, puisque t'es si malin, en piste ! Tu fais la clôture.

Néji (consterné) : on échappe pas à son destin…

Moi (le pousse en avant) : c'est ça c'est ça, allez vas-y.

* * *

Musique lente et tragique.

Moi : essaie de prendre l'air triste !

Néji (boude) :

« Pourquoi je vis, pourquoi je meurs ?

Pourquoi je ris, pourquoi je pleure ?

_Sasuke (ricane) : jle savais pas aussi profond…_

Néji (serre les poings, rouge de colère)

« Voici le SOS d'un Hyuuga en détresse…

_Sasuke (pique un fou rire)_

« J'ai jamais pu faire ce que je voulaaaaaaiiis

J'aimerais bien être un oiseaaaauuu !

Chui mal dans ma peaaauu !

_Sasuke (mort de rire) : mouarfafafrrffmmdrppfrrrpouhouuhihi !_

Néji (imperturbable dans son cri de détresse)

"J'veux pas voir le monde à l'enveeeers

Tout doit rester comme il faaauut

Sinon chui mal dans ma peau !"

En coulisse :

Tenten (très émue, essuie une larme) : comme il est beau !

Sasuke (très amusé, essuie aussi une larme) : ridicule ! « J'aimerais bien être un oiseau » (recommence à rire) mouarfarfarf !

Néji (extrêmement vexé) : Tu as foutu mon récital en l'air ! Quand je pense qu'Hiashi-sama était venu, tu as tout gâché ! (se jette sur lui) tu vas me le payer !

(Bruits de bagarre)

Moi : euh, eh bien, en espérant que ça vous a pas trop affligé Rideau !

Rideau qui tombe.

* * *

J'ai reçu énormément de reviews donc je tiens vraiment à tous vous remercier !

Merci à **correctrice en chef, Lady Sam, Zelina56, sahra, Stingmon** (t'inquiète pas, l'idée du Gaara pervers n'a pas été validée ), i**nunobaka** (inspirée de toi ? euh non lol t'as été repris par les infirmiers ? merde, jvé devoir venir te libérer XD), l**ukomax** (Akatsuki en manucure ? ah ouais ! pas mal comme idée, je note !), **MiwakoSoma** (je suis très flattée d'avoir une review de toi que je considère comme un maître dans l'art de faire rire, merci !) et **la survolte** (ouais cool ! très contente que tu aies reviewé toi aussi ! )

Spécial merci à **: tafolpamadlaine** (évidemment ;-) te quiero mi amor XD), **yue-redmon** (merci ! je te contacterai très vite pour la prochaine pasque je pêche un peu. Hinata chez le psy ? ouais why not ?), **Akemi Luo** (ça lui va comme un gant à Néji de chanter ça !) et **Arakasi **(contente de te retrouver là merci !)

* * *

Ya eu une autre proposition : Akatsuki à la manucure. Perso, ça me tente bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? et n'hésitez pas à proposer d'autres trucs ! En tous cas, la prochaine, promis c'est Kiba à la SPA


End file.
